


a song only him, you and i - know

by snakebait



Series: paper work and bar singers [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: It’s one of the cafes he and Hongbin have been to before but when Taekwoon and Hongbin walk in hand in hand, Sanghyuk can only stare openly at them in awe. Taekwoon is tall, long and lean while Hongbin is just that little bit shorter than him, silver hair whereas Taekwoon’s is jet black. They look like polar opposites, Taekwoon’s sharp cat-like eyes compared to Hongbin’s doe ones, Taekwoon’s big round cheeks compared to Hongbin’s dimpled ones. And yet, they complete each other, making Sanghyuk wish he was in between them, holding their hands like he belongs there.





	1. the beginning

When Sanghyuk joined the force, he didn't imagine it to be how it was. Cop shows were a hit in the Han household and when he had said he wanted to be a cop to his family at the dinner table, they had encouraged him. He wasn't a child, wishing to be the hero of a make belief story. His parents had congratulated him because they had all been suffering second hand from Sanghyuk’s sister.

It wasn't her fault. It never had been and no one blamed her for it. His sister had been falsely accused _and_ falsely arrested for a drug charge that had been pinned on her because she had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd. Luckily, all the charges had been dropped and pinned to the correct culprit but Sanghyuk, already wanting to be a cop, now had more motivation. He had been seventeen, freshly graduated and went off to the academy, wished well by his parents and his sister who knew exactly what he was doing.

It was hard fucking work. Sanghyuk barely slept and when he did, it was only for maybe three or four hours at a time. He was constantly training, trying to prove his worth, gaining speed and skill and gun management, skill he would know until he was six feet under. He didn't want to be the best but he did want to come out on top, better than the rest and prove himself to his family. 

He was young in the academy and he’d always been the baby. In high school, it was a given; he was the youngest and the smallest, not yet getting his growth sprout or his deeper voice. Something flipped in God’s head when he was eighteen because he shot up four inches and now, he's the tallest in his division but still the youngest. By the older detectives, it’s fair enough to be treated the way he is. He really is a baby to someone thirty years his senior. To Jaehwan and Wonshik, not so much. Even Jongin and Taemin baby him, pinching his cheeks and calling him cute but Taemin does that to everyone apparently, even Wonshik who had scared Sanghyuk shitless when he first met him so he really can't complain.

Sanghyuk is a good detective, for the most part. He doesn't drink, doesn't smoke (not that it makes you a bad cop if you do), hates violence and is focused on getting justice in the best way possible. He's young, sure and underestimated _constantly_ but he's a good cop. He knows he is, Wonshik has told him countless times and Jaehwan won't let him forget it. He helps around the precinct, even with the forensics teams. He’s able to open his skills up and adapt to others around him, eager to learn all that he can from anyone who’s willing to teach him. 

Sanghyuk is a good cop.

His inner pep talks always make him sound like an over excited puppy but it works for him. He's always idolised famous policemen and detectives and has been watching Law and Order and crime dramas since he could read so if he’s a little overdramatic, then sue him. At first, he had wanted to be an actor and he can sing, much like how Jaehwan can sing and does improv classes when he has the time, but he gave that all up for the real thing. Chasing perps, slapping on handcuffs, he can't get enough. It’s hard work and he's watched Wonshik break down over the struggles, the losses of it, watched himself grow older in a matter of months because he came just too late for a little girl who passed away. But, he's still going. As long as he's alive, he’ll be justice’s tax collector.

He's still a bit of a kid at heart (being the youngest in a precinct will do that to you) and instead of hanging out with his high school friends, he prefers to hang out with Wonshik and Jaehwan while the other two bicker and drink until Wonshik is too drunk to keep his hands to himself and ends up cuddling Jaehwan in the middle of a bar. It’s funny and a good time until Sanghyuk has to hike Wonshik to his apartment on his back because his superior drank too much and fell asleep at nine o’clock on a Friday night.

It’s Tuesday this time when they're out, just him and Wonshik in a bar they've never been in before. Jaehwan invited them but he's the one that's late. He's lucky this bar has board games for some reason and Sanghyuk is kicking Wonshik’s ass at Jenga so all is good. He doesn't mind waiting for Jaehwan. Everyone likes him too much to stay mad at him, Sanghyuk included.

But this isn't the time to think about Jaehwan. Sanghyuk’s eyes are wide and unblinking as he sips his raspberry lemonade through a swirly straw he _specifically_ asked for, inching a block out of the tower with slow coaching and encouragement. He gets it out, smiling up at Wonshik who’s almost on his second drink for the night, one perfectly clipped eyebrow raised. 

Sanghyuk sees Jaehwan behind Wonshik but doesn't warn his superior, smiling wider when he jumps in his seat, Jaehwan’s hands on his shoulders. He and Sanghyuk grin at each other when Jaehwan sits down, Sanghyuk sliding a block to him just because. Jaehwan eyes it before flicking it and making the tower topple as he laughs, Wonshik cursing under his breath when he picks up the fallen blocks.

“What did I miss, kids?” Jaehwan smiles, taking Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s hands to squeeze them. “Sorry I’m late. You know how it is with the wife and all.”

Wonshik pulls his hand away to finish his beer and shakes his head. They both know he’s just taking the piss to make them smile but Wonshik glares while Sanghyuk giggles at the joke. “Why are we here?” Wonshik says, nursing his empty beer bottle, seeing if he can spy anymore inside. “I’ve got shit to do.”

Jaehwan scoffs, throwing a hand over his heart with a frown. Over dramatic as usual. “You don’t have any friends besides me!” he exclaims, looking offended and disgusted at the same time.

“Hyogi’s my friend,” Wonshik says and he signals the bartender for another round. A bartender who’s really hot, actually. Sanghyuk noticed him before and called dibs in his head as soon as he saw him but Wonshik looks interested too. He’ll just have to beat him.

“I’m still your work friend, dude,” Sanghyuk replies, stacking the Jenga tower up again but they all won’t play. He can put the box on the whole tower to make packing it up a lot easier for the hot bartender or whoever else has to clean up all the games. He meets Wonshik’s glare before smiling cheekily, lowering his head to his straw. “Sorry. I’m still your work friend, _hyung.”_

Wonshik sighs, heading to the bar. Sanghyuk fiddles with the ice in his drink, fishing it out with his straw and chewing it. Jaehwan has his phone out and is typing away like a madman but he’s usually doing that so Sanghyuk doesn’t question it. Sanghyuk himself is good with a computer keyboard and his paperwork is always finished really early but Wonshik checks it for him, just in case.

“You’re here because I invited you out,” Jaehwan says, when Wonshik sits back down, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stares at his screen. “The bartender’s name is Taekwoon, by the way. But he has a boyfriend.” He finally looks at Wonshik who is glaring while Sanghyuk deflates, picking at his napkin with blunt nails. It’s a given; there's no way _Taekwoon_ is single when he looks like _that._ It’s probably a good thing, though. Sanghyuk would go insane if he was single.

“We went to school together,” Jaehwan says quickly, his finger against Wonshik’s lips when he tries to speak. “He’s older, though. So both your types! But he’s taken so back off.” He smiles, closed mouthed and all eye creases while Sanghyuk groans and Wonshik rolls his eyes. Jaehwan waves to Taekwoon who smiles back at him, still managing to look hot but his smile is _cute,_ all big cheeks and crescent eyes. Sanghyuk feels worse now.

They sit for a while, Wonshik almost on his third rum and cola while Sanghyuk has stolen Jaehwan’s phone to play his rhythm games. He’s got games on his own phone but Jaehwan’s are better and he’s got more songs unlocked on his phone than his own. Whenever they have stakeouts, Sanghyuk is on his phone, testing himself because he can watch the screen and get all excellents while listening to a bug they placed on a perp and receiving the information he needs to complete his investigation. It looks dumb in practise but it’s actually sharpened his focus; that’s not to say it’s _professionally recommended_ though.

Jaehwan is on his second gin and tonic (Sanghyuk is aware of a lot of things besides his phone) as he circles the rim with his finger, gazing at Wonshik. He starts laughing, shaking his head and Sanghyuk pauses his game to restart the level but listen into the conversation.

“Have you heard of this place before?” Jaehwan asks simply.

Wonshik shakes his head. There’s a few waiters milling around and taking the boardgames away now and Sanghyuk doesn’t even look up from Jaehwan’s phone when one of them takes away his Jenga. The lights of the entire bar are dimming and Sanghyuk sets the phone down to really focus, adjusting his eyes to the sudden darkness. It feels like a movie is about to start but it’s a bar. There is a stage as well as a polished piano, looking much like a high school drama hall in the back end of this bar. 

“If this was just a ploy to bring us all to a strip club so you wouldn’t be alone-” Wonshik starts but Jaehwan spits out his gin and tonic in his rush to reply, the spray narrowly avoiding Sanghyuk.

“It’s not!” Jaehwan defends, trying to wipe his chin and chest at the same time. “Not a strip club, I mean. It’s- There’s dancers but it’s not a strip club.”

“Jaehwan, it’s a fucking Tuesday night and we’re out here drinking and there’s about to be a damn showcase on that stage!” Wonshik hisses.

Wonshik is about to turn into a snake and bite one of them but Sanghyuk’s focus is completely ripped from his bickering friends to one of a waiters who walks past, the heels of his polished shoes clicking on the shiny wooden floors. He’s fucking _gorgeous,_ and Sanghyuk can’t even decide between him or Taekwoon now. The waiter is tall, built a little more than lean but thin too, his legs long and his blonde hair is fluffy, looking unstyled but still stunning. He meets Sanghyuk’s gaze over his shoulder and winks, his eyes lined with kohl. Sanghyuk swallows, his eyes wide and he can’t even look away, the waiter disappearing into the back of the bar and leaving him to look like a lovesick fool.

“Just-” Jaehwan sighs, turning in his seat towards the stages. Sanghyuk shakes his head, trying to tune back into the conversation after that. “I know some of the singers so just shut up, okay? I wanted to watch them perform but drinking alone is sad, even for me. And plus, they’re my friends.” He smiles at Sanghyuk over his shoulder which makes his stomach drop. That smile means trouble. “That was Taekwoon’s boyfriend, also. Hongbin.”

“What the fuck!” Sanghyuk snaps, throwing his hands up. Jaehwan’s on a mission to break his heart into tiny little pieces tonight, it seems. “So no one in here is single?” 

“He’s one of the singers,” Jaehwan answers, his eyes back on the stage. Sanghyuk sinks into his chair with a sigh. “But honestly, they’d probably let you watch. Or join. Either one.”

Sanghyuk perks up at that, a smile stitched onto his face now. He’s open to just talking to them because it seems that Jaehwan knows them so he can skip the awkward small talk. Hongbin seems friendly enough if that wink is anything to go by. He doesn't know if the eyeliner is a work thing but if it is, he really hopes Hongbin knows how good he looks in it.

Wonshik mumbles something before he goes to the bar again and Sanghyuk is close enough to hear another man blatantly flirting with his superior, making his snort into his lemonade. He ends up choking, the bubbles popping in his nose but Jaehwan doesn't even look at him. While he's busy trying to get his eyes to stop watering before someone thinks he’s crying, the piano starts up, something simple and easy but soothing flowing through the bar.

Sanghyuk looks up to where Jaehwan’s gaze is already planted and he immediately understands why.

 _Hongbin_ is at the piano, playing slowly and singing low notes in English, his voice deep and dripping with honey. Wonshik sits down again, acknowledging Hongbin’s set and Sanghyuk wishes he could speak English like Wonshik so he could know what’s being said. His high school knowledge isn't doing him justice but he doesn't even have to know what Hongbin is singing because it’s beautiful either way, his talent making it art. Sanghyuk likes music as much as the next guy but Hongbin is a slap in the face, everything about him gorgeous and his voice, the way his fingers glide across the piano, his hair catching the light and making it glow white. He could go on about him for pages and pages, his long reports not even comparing to the rambling he’s spitting in his head about a man he's never even spoken to. Does he know what he's doing? How he's making this bar only focus on him? He has to; Sanghyuk couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

Jaehwan looks like a proud father as he nurses his own glass of wine now (when the fuck did he get that?), white with raspberries in the bottom. Even Sanghyuk has his focus on the stage and when Hongbin finishes, he stands and bows, grinning and Sanghyuk falls in love with the dimples in his cheeks, his smile perfect too.

“It’s a bar that has performances,” Wonshik says as he leans forward to whisper it in Jaehwan’s ear. Sanghyuk’s surprised he can even still talk after that. His own brain is a mess. “Like open mic?”

“In a way,” Jaehwan answers, tilting his head slightly. He sips his wine. “The singers all work here.”

Place hold music starts up and the stage is set and cleaned in the dark. When the lights flick back on, Hongbin is back at the piano but his outfit is different. He’s in a suit, sparkling from the rhinestones on lapels, looking expensive and untouchable, his eyes even darker and- _he has red eyeshadow on._ Sanghyuk is fucked, simple as that. On his final note, the lights flick on all around, the man that Wonshik spoke to is in the centre of the stage with a stand microphone, looking beautiful and rich too. Jaehwan grins, whispering in Wonshik’s ear, “That’s Hakyeon.”

Sanghyuk is vaguely listening to the song on stage and admittedly, the man is pretty too and definitely Wonshik’s type. Wonshik is only looking at him, like the rest of the bar doesn’t even matter but Sanghyuk frankly doesn’t care about his superiors interests in guys because he’s got to find Hongbin and just talk to him or he’s going to lose his mind.

He’s at the bar and Taekwoon serves him immediately, the two of them smiling just for each other. Sanghyuk is respectful enough and both of them are taken, belonging to each other so he’s drawing a line right now. Hongbin and Taekwoon are both gorgeous and Sanghyuk only wants to say how well Hongbin performed and ask him the song because it sounded flawless with his voice. Nothing more. He’s a gentleman.

Sanghyuk slides in next to Hongbin, the singer glancing at him before smiling widely. “You were very good,” he says over the subtle jazz music. “I don’t speak English but it was gorgeous.”

Hongbin laughs into his glass, setting it down and offering his hand. “Thank you. I’m Hongbin, by the way. I saw you with Jaehwan-hyung so I guess you know each other?” He blinks down at his glass. “Sorry, that might sound a little invasive.”

Sanghyuk shakes his head and Taekwoon brings him another raspberry lemonade, glancing at Hongbin. The singer smiles at his boyfriend, winking once. Taekwoon walks away, whatever private conversation shared between them lost on Sanghyuk. When he looks back at Hongbin, the singer touches his hand not subtly, tracing his fingers on the bar. It’s soothing, making Sanghyuk shiver.

“I work with Jaehwan-hyung,” Sanghyuk says, watching Hongbin who’s staring at their hands. “And Wonshik-hyung.”

“That makes you Sanghyuk, then.” Hongbin threads their fingers together, smiling at him softly. It’s driving him crazy but Sanghyuk glances at Taekwoon, whose eyes are on them but he’s not glaring. He’s intrigued, sharp eyes watching but he raises his head, returning back to cleaning and drying glasses off.

Hongbin squeezes his hand, drawing his attention back to him and the intensity in his gaze makes Sanghyuk shiver. Taekwoon walks by and places a swirly straw in Sanghyuk’s drink and he totally knows everything that Hongbin is doing which makes Sanghyuk more confused but comfortable. Jaehwan had said that they might let him join so he’s thinking that Taekwoon is okay with this but he has to ask.

“You have a boyfriend,” he says, only focused on him but hyper aware of Taekwoon. He’s aware of only them. 

Hongbin shifts a little closer, effortlessly and flicks his hair out of his eyes. “I do. But he knows I’ll always come back to him.” He smiles reassuringly to Sanghyuk. “It’s okay, trust me. Taekwoon knows.”

Sanghyuk figured that. Who wouldn’t come back to Taekwoon? He doesn’t even know him and he wants to come home to him. Two of the most beautiful men Sanghyuk has ever seen and they’re dating each other. Sanghyuk looking between them so quickly is giving him whiplash but right now, Hongbin is giving him his attention and Sanghyuk will not take that for granted. He watches as Hongbin sips his champagne, the eyeshadow on his eyes catching the light and Sanghyuk realises there’s glitter decorating his cheeks too, golden and angelic. Sanghyuk goes to look at Taekwoon again who’s on his toes to reach a bottle of red wine, his shirt riding up and he now knows that Taekwoon’s back is tattooed. Hongbin touches his cheek to make him look at him again and Sanghyuk sighs, his mind running a mile a minute.

Hongbin leans back, holding Sanghyuk’s hands with both of his, playing with his fingers. His hands are a little rough, matching Sanghyuk’s nicely. Hongbin stands up, making him turn in his seat and he touches his cheek again, Sanghyuk feeling brave and touching his waist softly. “Come see me tomorrow,” he whispers, patting Sanghyuk’s cheek as they both smile at each other.

He nods and Hongbin somehow finds his phone (it’s in his inside jacket pocket so it’s not that hard to find), typing in his number. He hands it back, his contact name simply _Lee Hongbin._ He smiles at the singer, who returns it with his own, walking away. His shoes click on the floor and he’s at the end of the bar, kissing Taekwoon before grabbing his coat and heading out, waving at his boyfriend and Sanghyuk.

Even though he’s freaking out because _holy shit he just got Hongbin’s number,_ he snags Taekwoon as he walks past again. Before he can even say anything, Taekwoon smiles at him, tilting his head, completely unphased. “Yes?”

“You… Everything that just happened-”

Taekwoon waves his hand, shutting Sanghyuk up. He just smiles again, telling him to go home and Sanghyuk does, Jaehwan already gone as well as Wonshik. He’s alone and he just made a fool of himself in front of Taekwoon so he stands up, legs a little shaky even though he’s horribly sober and he can’t stop smiling. 

Lee Hongbin. 

God, Sanghyuk is going to lose his damn mind.


	2. the middleground

It’s definitely different to everyone else but dating Hongbin is a complete dream.

It’s only been a month but Hongbin texts him all the time, about anything and Sanghyuk loves it. He’s usually awake when Sanghyuk is and he’s gotten a lot of photos of Taekwoon sleeping which he may or may not have saved because the bartender looks really cute when he’s asleep, cuddled up to Hongbin, tattoos decorating his arms and chest.

Taekwoon is comfortable with him. He’s comfortable with both of them, being together and everything. They’ve spoken a few times and though Hongbin has never really _dated_ someone seriously while being with Taekwoon, he’s used to Hongbin flirting and going out with other people. Even though Hongbin doesn’t date seriously and Sanghyuk is different in that way but Taekwoon just accepted it, cautious at first but lovely and Sanghyuk admires him for it. Taekwoon and Hongbin both know how much they love each other and they’ve been together for almost two years now. They’re strong and Sanghyuk has no plans to try and ruin that. Taekwoon understands and though he’s yet to really spend time with both of them while they’re together, he’s trying his best and Hongbin and Sanghyuk appreciate it.

They’re together now, spending Hongbin’s night off watching movies. Taekwoon is working, texting both of them to _have fun._ It’s easy between them and Sanghyuk gets what Wonshik means when he says that Hakyeon knows him. Hongbin feels familiar, even though they’ve never known each other before. He’s laid back, ridiculously easy to talk to and Sanghyuk finds him so charming, reeling him in and keeping him there. Even with Taekwoon, he’s exactly the same. Not one part of him changes for his boyfriend or for Sanghyuk. He’s always Hongbin.

Midnight screenings and early breakfast dates are their normal. Sanghyuk waits after Hongbin’s shift for him, sometimes just walking him home just to spend time with him and make sure he gets home safe. Taekwoon meets him at the door, thanking him with a smile. He’s lovely to Sanghyuk and has even given him coffee at the door before or whatever leftovers they have around. It’s nice, honestly. He got a hug a few times and hugging Taekwoon is like coming home too. He’s comforting and always warm and when Sanghyuk first hugged him, he was stunned but returned it, squeezing Taekwoon a little too hard.

Hongbin has taken him to cafes and diners and Sanghyuk had fallen asleep on him in one of the booths but it was still nice, Hongbin eating his pancakes while he napped on his shoulder. Sanghyuk has had his ass dragged from work by Hongbin and he’s texted Taekwoon the whole night with Hongbin next to him, smiling when Sanghyuk kisses his cheek. Sanghyuk has dated before but Hongbin is so refreshing, beautiful and smart. Even when they’re just walking around together, Sanghyuk is infatuated with him, he can’t look away from him. Hongbin has told him that before Taekwoon, he absolutely despised dating, hated seeing couples and everything. It was mainly because he had never actually dated but had fallen in love with Taekwoon so quickly that it gave him whiplash. And dating Sanghyuk feels like something new, something he didn't know he needed.

Sanghyuk has heard so much about Taekwoon that he’s starting to fall in love with him too, honestly. Hongbin talks about him like Taekwoon is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, even if he complains about his boyfriend kissing him and embarrassing him to no extent. He talks about his cooking like it’s God’s greatest gift to humanity and even his voice. Both of them can sing and Sanghyuk can only hope that he can hear both of them together one day.

They just went out for dinner, their days off matching up for once and they walked out together, Sanghyuk grabbing Hongbin’s hand and twirling himself underneath while Hongbin laughs at him, gorgeous and silly. His hair is silver now, making him look even more like an angel. Sanghyuk’s dreaming while he’s awake and Hongbin is the focus.

They head back to Sanghyuk’s apartment, ordering in some sushi and Sanghyuk ends up getting yelled at in disgust because he eats his sushi with wasabi and ginger. _It’s a palette cleanser!_ he said to Hongbin but the singer had shoved him with his foot to get him away.

With one of Sanghyuk’s favourite crime dramas on the television, they curl up together for the rest of the night, Taekwoon calling them around ten o’clock because he’s tired and wants to go to sleep. Sanghyuk tells him he sounds cute when he’s tired which makes him go quiet, Hongbin giggling like a fool. Hongbin says goodnight to him and once they’re settled back in, Sanghyuk’s laser focus on the drama is broken by Hongbin kissing his jaw. He’s never going to get sick of kissing Hongbin and when he slides in Sanghyuk’s lap, cupping his face as they kiss, Sanghyuk’s never felt more safe. 

As great as Hongbin is, Sanghyuk is having some doubts right now. Dating Hongbin is fantastic, don’t get him wrong. Everything about him is wonderful; he’s smart, lovely, has good manners if you don’t piss him off. He’s happy to meet Sanghyuk at any place in the city or just stop by his apartment for a night in like they’re doing right now. But Hongbin is still in a relationship and yes, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk are fine with this, they wouldn’t be _doing_ this if they weren’t but Hongbin has a boyfriend that Sanghyuk _also_ wants to date. He’s a little selfish but Hongbin has them both and Sanghyuk wants to be greedy and have them both too. Hongbin shouldn’t have to pick between them and he’s not going to make him do that but Sanghyuk isn’t sure that he actually knows that Sanghyuk, even with Hongbin here with him and making his thoughts run wild as he kisses him, still is thinking about Taekwoon.

They get distracted and with Hongbin is kissing Sanghyuk’s neck, he’s distracted again and surprisingly not by how good of a kisser Hongbin is but that’s usually what gets him. That in itself is throwing him off his train of thought but he eases Hongbin back, hands on his wrists to keep them away from wandering across Sanghyuk’s shoulders.

“We need to talk,” Sanghyuk says quietly, looking down. He’s a little nervous and shouldn’t have started like that but it’s out there now and Hongbin tips his chin up to make him look at him properly. “Not a bad talk, hyung. Just a talk.”

“About?” Hongbin prompts, relaxing and sliding his hands around Sanghyuk’s shoulders, comforting and safe. “You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

“I’m nervous,” he whines which earns him a soft kiss. Hongbin isn’t rushing him at all and Sanghyuk’s nerves calm down by a fraction. “But… It’s about Taekwoon.” All of a sudden, Hongbin’s demeanor changes. He’s about to hop off Sanghyuk’s lap, a scowl on his face but Sanghyuk wraps his arms around his waist, keeping him there. “Not like that,” he says quickly, into Hongbin’s chest as the singer’s hands are grasping his arms. “I’m not going to ask you to break up with him so don’t even think it.”

Hongbin relaxes, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t say anything, prompting Sanghyuk with a raise of his eyebrows. Even like this, Sanghyuk can’t get over how beautiful he is. Sanghyuk has really good focus and he needs to use it right now instead of daydreaming over Hongbin like he’s been doing for the past couple months.

“You’re wonderful and I’m not complaining about us.” He smiles when Hongbin does too. “This is great and I want it to continue to be great but... “ He decides to just suck it up and spill his guts. “I want to be selfish. He’s your boyfriend and I don’t want to be a homewrecker or nothing but…”

Hongbin frowns, letting himself sit back a little, making Sanghyuk support him with the arms around his middle. “Taekwoon… He’s used to me being with others,” he says like Sanghyuk doesn’t know. “It’s kind of my job to at the bar, to flirt and mess around. He knows how it works. But why do you want to be selfish? I don’t understand.”

“I know he’s used to you dating me but I want both of you. As in, to date.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen and it’s almost sad that Sanghyuk can tell that’s the first time he’s ever been told that. He pulls Hongbin a little closer to him, looking up at him. “I understand all of it,” he reassures him because he really does. “You guys have been together for so long so I don’t want to ruin any of that, but would he be- I don’t know, like… open? To dating me as well?”

Hongbin slips onto the couch next to him, frowning as he chews his lip. “It’s… He likes you, don’t get me wrong. He trusts you, too, but I’d have to ask him. But he really does like you.” He rolls his eyes, laughing. “Says your texts are funny.”

Sanghyuk takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and he crawls into Hongbin’s lap this time, kissing him softly and he feels Hongbin’s tension bleed away. He’s glad someone appreciates his dumb texts. “Think about it,” he whispers against his lips, smiling when Hongbin sighs. “And no, I’m not sick of you, not in the slightest. So don’t doubt anything.”

“I’m not,” Hongbin whispers, humming when Sanghyuk cups his face, sealing a promise between them.

*** 

They’re at the table eating dinner when Hongbin brings it up to Taekwoon.

At first, he’s confused. Sanghyuk is Hongbin’s boyfriend, if anything, not his. Hongbin flirts and he’s been with many different people just for a good night, just like he always has even before Taekwoon and it never ends wrong. Hongbin gets along with all his exes and every single person he’s ever dated knows that no matter what, Hongbin will always come home to Taekwoon, without fail. Taekwoon is open with Hongbin and though Taekwoon doesn’t date, he respects Hongbin. No matter the person, the promises or anything someone can give him, Hongbin is and always will be Taekwoon’s at the end of the day. It’s been two years and that hasn’t changed once. Even when Taekwoon was the one Hongbin was dating, they had both fallen too quick for each other and freaked out but came back to each other and decided to give everything a fair shot and Taekwoon knows the moment he fell in love with Hongbin, down to the second.

It wasn’t much different to how Sanghyuk first met him. Taekwoon had been in the bar, starting his first shift when Hongbin had just started playing the piano, unprompted and beautiful, singing for an empty bar. Singing for only Taekwoon. He had watched him, unable to look away from Hongbin. His then black hair had sparkles when it caught the light, his eyes painted with gold shadow that he still has to this day, sitting on their dresser. Taekwoon had fallen in love with him, unable to even forget him. Hongbin had sat next to him at the empty bar that night and for someone whose rather quiet, Taekwoon had talked all night to him. Every time he learnt something, he wanted to know even more. He had fallen head over heels for Lee Hongbin and even now, he’s still in love with him.

So why does Sanghyuk want to date Taekwoon? He’s so confused at the question that he ends up scowling at Hongbin, which startles him. “You’re angry?” he says quietly and Taekwoon quickly shakes his head before pausing, eyes on his food.

“Well, I’m not pleased,” he says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Why did he ask? Is- Is he bored of you? If he is, he can fuck off, because I’m not-”

“No, Taekwoon, that’s not-” Hongbin laughs into his hand, shaking his head. “He wants to date both of us, not just dump me for you. But he’s only comfortable if you are, too.”

Taekwoon blinks. He’s tolerated all of Hongbin’s partners, his on the side not-boyfriends and girlfriends and such and he really doesn’t have an issue with them. So long as they respect the pre-existing relationship between him and Hongbin, there’s no problem. But no one, not even one, has ever asked to involve _Taekwoon._ People usually find him intimidating and write him off. Though he is fiercely protective of Hongbin, that’s only if he’s threatened or insulted, like just before. His relationship favours trust over anything else and that’s how he and Hongbin have gotten this far. But to date Sanghyuk as well?

He really doesn’t know. He likes Sanghyuk, finding him charming. He’s young and smart, working as a detective with Jaehwan and Wonshik, who Hakyeon has been messing around with these days. Sanghyuk is funny, his texts making Taekwoon laugh and he has spoken to him a few times over the phone, served him at the bar and just chatted with him about normal things. He’s a regular guy who just happens to be also dating Taekwoon’s long time boyfriend.

And now he wants to date Taekwoon, too.

“Can you give me some time to think about it?” he asks Hongbin, taking his hand and kissing it. It’s a simple dinner, Taekwoon making Italian all because Hongbin asked and it’s horribly domestic but beautiful.

His boyfriend smiles at him, all dimples that Taekwoon’s loves and squeezes his hand. “He said he’ll respect anything you decide. He knows how it works.”

Taekwoon stares at him for a moment, letting Hongbin’s hand go so he can actually eat his dinner. He shakes his head, smiling as he crosses his legs. “I love you, you know that?”

Hongbin doesn’t look up from his food but smiles at him, scrunching up his face. “I know it. You tell me almost every day.”

“You ought to know it, my love,” Taekwoon whispers, standing up and kissing Hongbin’s temple before he can complain about the theatrical themed line that Taekwoon just delivered. “I will think about it, though.” 

Hongbin stops suddenly, blinking, looking up at Taekwoon who’s now peering at their calendar of shifts and important dates. “What if we all go out for dinner? The three of us?”

That’s not a bad idea. In terms of literally anything, Taekwoon hasn’t actually been out with either of them together. He’s spoken to Sanghyuk and texts him whenever he wants to but aside from talking to him at the bar, they’ve never been out together. It might go well, even if Taekwoon isn’t sure about dating Sanghyuk as well. It’s going to take time if all of them want it to work but he has a feeling that Sanghyuk is a patient man and Hongbin seems to really like him already if he’s encouraging Taekwoon to be open with him. 

He smiles reassuringly at Hongbin, who’s up and at his back now, wrapping his arms around him. “Alright,” he agrees, leaning into his touch. “I’m not cooking.”

“Oh, God, no,” Hongbin laughs, mostly into his shoulder as he snuggles into his back. “That’s like, level five relationship. No way.”

“Yeah, that’s why you got to eat my dinner one our second date.”

Hongbin bites him because he’s a demon and Taekwoon is constantly doing it to him. He yelps, untangling himself from his boyfriend with a pout, whining the whole time. Hongbin raises his eyebrows at him, a clear threat and Taekwoon groans, screwing up his face.

When they’re in bed later, Hongbin is the one sucking up to Taekwoon despite all his complaints. He’s tucked into his neck, clutching Taekwoon’s shirt at his shoulder as his breathing evens out. Taekwoon’s stroking his back, his fingers smooth against Hongbin’s bare skin, tracing his spine and making him shiver before he takes a deep breath, kissing Taekwoon’s neck.

“I love you,” Hongbin whispers against his neck, exactly where a mark he left earlier is. “No matter what.” He clears his throat, kissing Taekwoon’s neck again. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Taekwoon snorts, reaching his hand up to cover his mouth. He relaxes, taking Hongbin’s hand from his shoulder and lacing their fingers together. “I love you, too. I’ll message Sanghyuk in the morning.”

Hongbin hums, kissing the back of Taekwoon’s hand before settling back in to sleep, warm against his chest. When Hongbin isn't home, sometimes it’s hard for Taekwoon to fall asleep. It’s like his heart knows exactly what it’s missing because the piece that’s absent belongs to Hongbin.

*** 

It’s one of the cafes he and Hongbin have been to before but when Taekwoon and Hongbin walk in hand in hand, Sanghyuk can only stare openly at them in awe. Taekwoon is tall, long and lean while Hongbin is just that little bit shorter than him, silver hair whereas Taekwoon’s is jet black. They look like polar opposites, Taekwoon’s sharp cat-like eyes compared to Hongbin’s doe ones, Taekwoon’s big round cheeks compared to Hongbin’s dimpled ones. And yet, they complete each other, making Sanghyuk wish he was in between them, holding their hands like he belongs there.

Hongbin kisses him when he sits down, sliding into the booth seat next to Taekwoon after, the couple opposite Sanghyuk. Taekwoon takes his hand just to squeeze it and all his nerves disappear at just that simple touch, Taekwoon’s hands firm and comforting, warm and inviting.

They order, Taekwoon paying despite Sanghyuk’s protests. He hasn’t even paid for a date with Hongbin yet and though he threatens to actually fight Taekwoon on it and it does scare the bartender, he still ends up paying. Hongbin slips away because he has work which he just failed to tell either of them but he kisses them both reassuringly before calling a cab, waving through the window to his two boyfriends who are now on a date together.

Sanghyuk looks at Taekwoon who has his face tucked into his turtleneck, black hair a little wavy but he glances up at him before shying away, realising Sanghyuk’s already looking at him.

“Just us now, huh?” he says and Taekwoon hums, avoiding his eyes. Sanghyuk offers his hand which isn’t new to either of them; Taekwoon has a thing for holding people’s hands in order to establish familiarity, according to Hongbin and he’s held Sanghyuk’s hand more than once. This is comfortable to them. “Let’s just talk, okay? Like we’re on a normal date. Just holding hands, nothing else.”

Taekwoon pulls his face out of his turtleneck, taking his hand with confidence. He looks at Sanghyuk, his nose a little red from the cold but neither of them are cold enough to go inside. He smiles and Sanghyuk grins at him, their eyes twinkling.

They talk about a lot of things. Taekwoon tells him of when he first met Hongbin and it’s frightening how similar their experiences are. Hongbin has been with others a few times while being with Taekwoon just for the experience but it’s never been serious. Most of them are just flings and it’s a rule that Hongbin never brings anyone home to their apartment. The reason Taekwoon had been so cautious about Sanghyuk is because he was the first person to ever actually speak to Taekwoon and Hongbin together. Most of them just avoid him or don’t even acknowledge him but Taekwoon had always been in Sanghyuk’s mind when he was with Hongbin. 

“I was scared,” Taekwoon admit when they’re walking through a park, still hand in hand. “It’s… It has never last this long with someone. And I’ve never done this before. No one has ever wanted Hongbin and I both.”

“Have you ever had someone while with Hongbin?” Sanghyuk asks, genuinely curious.

Taekwoon thinks for a moment, their steps slowing. “There have been some but I’ve never gone through with them. Flirting is flirting until it goes too far.”

“Does…” Sanghyuk knows this is an invasive question but he has to ask it. “Hongbin being with other people, does it bother you?”

“It did at first,” Taekwoon admits. The two of them sit down on a bench, some people passing them but no one stopping to look or listen. Taekwoon plays with Sanghyuk’s fingers the same way Hongbin does which makes him smile. “But I trusted him, more than anything. It’s an experience for him, to be with others. Everyone is different but I don’t feel like he’s betraying me at all. So long as he tells me, then I am okay with it.”

“Did you worry about me? When we were in the bar?”

“He does it in front of me,” Taekwoon chuckles, eyes trained on their hands. “So that I can see. He never does anything without my permission. If I’m not comfortable, then he respects it.”

The two of them had had a silent conversation the first night Hongbin had met Sanghyuk, something Sanghyuk couldn’t decipher. Between them was years of trust and hardship, the two of them believing in each other and overcoming anything they were faced with. Of course Sanghyuk wouldn’t understand how they could just establish things between them with only looking at each other but he knew it was special to only them. 

“I never wanted to break you apart,” Sanghyuk says, feeling like he needs to. It’s true. He was only supposed to be with Hongbin on the odd occasion, Taekwoon knowing of them and trusting both of them. But he became a constant for Hongbin which must have scared both of them, Taekwoon more so. “I didn’t even think I’d still be here and be _dating_ Hongbin, too.”

“It’s new.” Taekwoon looks up at him and smiles softly. “But not scary. Well, it is. But I trust you and so does Hongbin. And I trust Hongbin as well.” His lips part and Sanghyuk looks away to stop his mind from reeling. “I… I want this to work, too. But we have to give it time. Have to give _me_ a lot of time.”

“Then I will,” Sanghyuk answers, lacing their fingers together. He told Hongbin that whatever Taekwoon decided, he would respect it. Taekwoon isn’t used to Sanghyuk but he wants to be, Sanghyuk can tell. He wants what Hongbin wants, he just needs to warm up to it. And Sanghyuk will wait for both of them, for as long as he has to, until Taekwoon is ready. “I’ll wait for you.”

Taekwoon stands, holding his hand out. It’s late but not too late because Hongbin is still at work. Sanghyuk is open to anything and on the way back to Taekwoon’s apartment, they buy crepes, Sanghyuk getting into Taekwoon’s face too much which makes the bartender shove his crepe into his face, smearing whipped cream on his nose. It takes them a lot longer than it should to walk home because they’re too busy stumbling over from giggling at dumb things, Taekwoon laughing too hard when Sanghyuk starts to imitate Jaehwan and Wonshik, even trying his hand at Hongbin. Apparently, it’s way too accurate because Taekwoon ends up slipping over and falling to his knees in the middle of the street, Sanghyuk sitting down on the gutter with him as they laugh at nothing.

“I can see why Hongbin likes you,” Taekwoon says quietly once they’re sitting in silence, no one in sight. It’s just them and the night, the moon and the stars. Sanghyuk has work tomorrow but he’s sure as hell dreading going to sleep after this. He doesn’t even want to go home.

“Just Hongbin?” Sanghyuk teases. Taekwoon’s cheeks go pink and he looks at Sanghyuk, his eyes even prettier when they hold the moonlight. His skin glows, his hair shines, his lips gorgeous. Everything about Taekwoon is utterly stunning and Sanghyuk is completely obsessed, greedy to know more and to be with him in any way he can. He’ll take anything he can get.

Taekwoon thinks for a moment before he leans forward, their foreheads touching. Taekwoon is keeping his hands to himself, his arms trapped between his legs while Sanghyuk is stretched out, open. Both of them are a little nervous but Sanghyuk won’t do anything that Taekwoon doesn’t want. He meant what he said before.

“You can kiss me,” Taekwoon whispers, nudging his nose against Sanghyuk’s. “It’s okay, I promise.”

And kissing Taekwoon is too much like a pipedream, he can’t be real. He tastes like the crepes they had before, sweet and like strawberry, his favourite fruit and flavour. Hongbin usually leads the kiss when he’s with Sanghyuk but Taekwoon hands everything over to him, beautiful and pliant, trusting and patient. When Sanghyuk pulls away, unsure, Taekwoon cups his face to bring him back, reassuring. He thought kissing Hongbin was all he would ever need but now that he’s got Taekwoon, he doesn’t know if he can live without either of them.

It’s nothing overwhelming or rushed but Sanghyuk can’t get enough. Taekwoon’s little hums make Sanghyuk smile against his mouth, the two of them just grinning, pecking whenever they can. Sanghyuk really doesn’t want to go home now but it’s up to Taekwoon. He has a feeling that the boyfriends need to have a talk before anything else but Sanghyuk can wait. He’ll wait as long as he has to so long as it means he doesn’t have to lose this.

They’re still sitting on the damn kerb but Taekwoon is closer to him now, his hands on Sanghyuk’s neck as he looks down, their foreheads pressed together. They are each other’s warmth and Sanghyuk is intoxicated by him, wrapped up and tucked away. Taekwoon nudges their faces closer again, shaking his head to rub their noses together as he smiles.

“You should go up,” Sanghyuk whispers even though he doesn’t want him to leave.

“I should.” Taekwoon closes his eyes, the two of them breathing in the cold air, Taekwoon’s hands tangling in Sanghyuk’s hair. “I should, but I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Sanghyuk whispers, kissing him softly. Hongbin will be home soon and Sanghyuk has work tomorrow and he believes Taekwoon does too. “But you should. It’s late.”

Taekwoon hums again, pecking Sanghyuk once before taking his hands and helping him up. He squeezes Sanghyuk’s hands, shaking them from side to side as he smiles. It’s a different feeling with him because Hongbin takes care of Sanghyuk and Taekwoon takes care of Hongbin but now, they’re complete. Sanghyuk takes care of Taekwoon, takes care of them both. He only wants all of them to feel nothing but comfortable, surrounded by love in whatever form it can come in. 

“I’ll message you soon,” Sanghyuk whispers to him, kissing Taekwoon’s forehead quickly. “Give Hongbin-hyung my best.”

“Of course.” Taekwoon laughs, touching Sanghyuk’s cheek. He walks away, leaving Sanghyuk to watch him leave with a smile. He feels his phone vibrate, seeing three texts from Hongbin and one from Taekwoon.

 

_Lee Hongbin:_ did u actually stay out w/ him?? Or did u just go back home  
_Lee Hongbin:_ istg i gave u my bf for the night if u just went home and didn’t kiss him??  
_Lee Hongbin:_ ur not replying so im gonna assume u went on a date

 

_Jung Taekwoon:_ hongbin messaged me. i’m assuming if messaged u as well?

 

Sanghyuk grins at his phone, making a group chat so he doesn’t have to send the same text to them both. 

 

_Han Sanghyuk:_ yes we went out hongbin hyung lol  
_Han Sanghyuk:_ it was rly nice so :))

 

_Jung Taekwoon:_ it was  
_Jung Taekwoon:_ hongbin i’d like to speak to u when ur home

 

_Lee Hongbin:_ ok  
_Lee Hongbin:_ u sound like my mom pls don’t do that

 

_Jung Taekwoon:_ then get home and i can just talk to irl?

 

_Lee Hongbin:_ formal or lol

 

_Jung Taekwoon:_ just come home omfg

 

_Han Sanghyuk:_ this gc was a good decision yeh?

 

_Lee Hongbin:_ what do u want the answer to be hyukkie

 

_Han Sanghyuk:_ yes?

 

_Jung Taekwoon:_ no!

 

_Lee Hongbin:_ I HAVE THE KEYS TO THE APARTMENT OH NO

 

Sanghyuk really likes them a lot.


	3. the conclusion

Wonshik’s dating Hakyeon and Jaehwan knows Taekwoon from high school so everything fits into place now that Sanghyuk is dating both Taekwoon and Hongbin.

Taekwoon sometimes picks him up from work to take him to lunch or Hongbin will drag his ass out of the precinct because they haven’t seen each other in days. Sanghyuk waits for them after work, either at the bar so he can stare at Taekwoon while he’s serving people, the bartender growing increasingly embarrassed until he has to lean over and kiss Sanghyuk’s cheek to get him to stop. Once Hongbin’s set is done, they all wait for clock off and walk home if they can be bothered or Taekwoon drives them.

Hongbin cleans Sanghyuk’s apartment when they stay over and Taekwoon makes his meal preps. Sanghyuk doesn’t bring clothes to their apartment anymore because Taekwoon steals enough of his shirts for half his wardrobe to be in the apartment now. Their apartment is closer to Sanghyuk’s work and if he could, he’d cook dinner for them when they get home from work but he can’t cook for shit. He irons Taekwoon’s shirts, cleans up their apartment or even helps Hongbin set up for his performance in the bar. He’s not licensed to help Taekwoon but if he was, he definitely would.

The two of them stay at his apartment and Sanghyuk’s damn lucky he made the decision to get a king sized bed when he was twenty because it fits all of them. They could get away with a queen or even a double sized bed because Taekwoon sleeps on his side and snuggles into either of them or Sanghyuk is on his bed in the middle, Hongbin and Taekwoon sleeping on his chest for the night. But a king size bed definitely helps them all in the long run.

Taekwoon’s in the kitchen as usual, making them breakfast and coffee. Hongbin had a late shift last night so he’s still asleep in the bed, curled up and comfortable. Sanghyuk pulls down the covers just to kiss him goodbye, whispering a _see you later_ while Hongbin grunts in reply.

Taekwoon hands him the lunch he’s made, sweet potato mash with lemon and herb chicken, green beans and whatever else he’s thrown in. Sanghyuk has time to kill so he’s able to sit down and eat with Taekwoon. He’s usually not awake at this time, neither of them are when Sanghyuk has to get ready for work but he’s up and it’s better when Sanghyuk doesn’t have to do everything alone. 

Hongbin shuffles out of the bedroom, the blanket wrapped around him and he sits at the table, only his face peeking through. Taekwoon kisses his forehead as he walks past, cleaning up both his and Sanghyuk’s dishes. Sanghyuk tries to coax Hongbin into waking up but the singer just yawns, biting Sanghyuk’s finger when he sticks it in his mouth. 

“I’m tired, stop it,” he whines which only makes Sanghyuk coo at him. Taekwoon is the eldest between them all but it’s really Sanghyuk who takes care of them all, even if Hongbin refuses to admit it. 

Sanghyuk checks his watch, realising the time and swearing. He kisses Hongbin quickly, who grumbles in response before he catches Taekwoon on his way back to the table, kissing him as well in farewell. “I’ll see you both tonight?” Hongbin hums, looking up at both of them. Taekwoon nods, pecking Sanghyuk once before urging him to leave.

“Okay,” Sanghyuk smiles, squeezing Taekwoon’s hand. He pets Hongbin’s blanket covered head. “See you tonight, then. Love you both.”

He’s out of the apartment, phone in his hand as he watches down the hallway before he even realises what the fuck he just said. When he does, he’s in the elevator, eyes wide and unblinking as he stares at himself in the reflection. His head starts to throb and he’s about to vomit, already wanting to run home.

He just said I love you. To two people. That he’s been dating for not even eight months now. Who have already been dating for almost _three years now._ What the hell is he doing? 

It’s not even a question on whether he actually loves them or not. He knows he does and he fell hard for both of them. It’s been eight months of them all together and Sanghyuk known since he met Hongbin and Taekwoon that he would fall hard and fast. They reeled him in and he just blurted it out so easily, feeling comfortable but he doesn’t want to pin that on them both if they’re not ready. He should have waited.

Sanghyuk calls Wonshik in a panic because fuck his life and his superior picks up with a yawn, sounding like he’s in his car. It’s early and they’ve both heading to work but Sanghyuk is having a panic attack at eight in the morning. He doesn’t even get to greet Sanghyuk, because he’s already blurting out, “I told my boyfriends I love them and we’ve only been dating for eight months but they’ve been together for two years now! Is that weird? Am I weird?” He takes a deep breath, trying not to either cry or throw up.

Wonshik clears his throat, coughing before sighing heavily. _“Weird. I didn’t even know you guys were dating.”_ He laughs while Sanghyuk groans. _“Kidding. I told Hakyeon I loved him around the same time, man. Eight months in. Why are you freaking out?”_

“Because! I said _I love you!”_ Sanghyuk basically squeals into his phone, gripping his hair. 

_“Okay? And?”_ Wonshik snorts, more to himself than anything and Sanghyuk can hear his blinker clicking, Wonshik muttering to himself. _“Dude, it’s not a big deal. You’ve been dating them collectively for eight months but haven’t you been with Hongbin for ten, now? Longer than me and Hakyeon, so stop worrying about it.”_

Sanghyuk hangs up on him because Wonshik is not helping him and he’ll just see him at work in ten minutes. He’s freaking out because he just fucked everything up and he’s going to have to drop off the face of the earth now because why not! He’s about to try and call Hakyeon of all people to try and calm himself down because he really is running out of options but his phone goes off with a text from Taekwoon, in their group chat and his heart speeds up while his stomach drops.

 

 _Jung Taekwoon:_ i told hongbin i loved him on the third date.  
_Jung Taekwoon:_ you’re doing fine ok?  
_Jung Taekwoon:_ i know you’re freaking out so don’t try to lie to me

 

 _Han Sanghyuk:_ lol !  
_Han Sanghyuk:_ i beg to differ but wow the third date??

 

 _Jung Taekwoon:_ shut up  
_Jung Taekwoon:_ so you’re not freaking out?

 

 _Han Sanghyuk:_ am

 

 _Jung Taekwoon:_ come see us tonight  
_Jung Taekwoon:_ please

 

 _Lee Hongbin:_ ^^

 

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall outside his work with a sigh. Everything is fine, he’s just stupid. They don’t hate him. They still want to see him. 

His head still hurts and he’s going to need coffee as soon as he walks in. Maybe he can get a cuddle from Jaehwan. He mutes his phone, seeing Wonshik pull up and throwing his hands up at him. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes at him, ducking inside while Wonshik yells after him for hanging up on him.

***

When Sanghyuk steps inside the bar, Taekwoon immediately spots him and waves him over. He looks scared, almost and instead of him sitting at the bar and Taekwoon serving him like normal, he goes to the side hatch, Taekwoon having to excuse himself from the other customers for a moment. He needs to let Sanghyuk settle down.

“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk blurts when Taekwoon is close enough to hear him but Taekwoon just cups the back of his neck and kisses him sweetly, whispering _it’s okay_ against his lips. It’s the first time that Taekwoon has been the one to kiss Sanghyuk in a public place like this but if it will get him to stop apologising, Taekwoon will do anything. Sanghyuk didn’t do anything wrong and he deserves to know that.

“I have to work,” Taekwoon says when Sanghyuk is holding onto the hem of his shirt to keep him close, clenching his fists tightly. He eases his hands away, squeezing them as he rubs the ridges of Sanghyuk’s knuckles with his thumbs. He touches Sanghyuk’s cheek, lifting his face to meet his eyes. “Wait for us, okay?” 

“Okay.” Sanghyuk still looks upset, averting his eyes again. “Is Hongbin-hyung fine with it?”

Taekwoon hums, stroking Sanghyuk’s cheekbone before pecking his lips. “We both are. So stop worrying, okay?” He smiles at him, rubbing their noses together because he likes doing it and it embarrasses Sanghyuk. “I love you, too.”

He walks away before Sanghyuk can form a reply, leaving him sputtering like a fool, red in the face. Taekwoon did mean it, of course, but he does have a job to do. Hongbin is about to finish his backstage work and he’s not performing for the night which works out well. Sanghyuk finally sits down, thanking Taekwoon when he gets served his raspberry lemonade with a swirly straw and an umbrella.

Hongbin slumps into the seat next to Sanghyuk once he’s done, groaning and slipping off his shoes in favour of his sneakers in his bag. Sanghyuk grins at him while Hongbin is complaining about his feet, looking too much in love with someone who’s whining about his damn feet. He leans his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, closing his eyes and Taekwoon is content to just watch them for the rest of the night, the presence of them instantly calming him.

Sanghyuk looks nervous but he’s settling down the more that Hongbin leans on him, talking to him like normal. Hongbin isn’t ready to say it yet but that’s okay; Taekwoon waited for him when they first dated and Sanghyuk knows how Hongbin feels already. Hongbin loves them both, he just isn’t ready to say it yet, but they both know it well. Hongbin shows his love in many different ways, like what he’s doing right now by snuggling into Sanghyuk and kissing his jaw a few times, mumbling and making Sanghyuk smile. Taekwoon loves both of them endlessly.

The bar empties and soon it’s just Taekwoon wiping down the bar, Hongbin and Sanghyuk working on the tables and stacking the chairs. They’re still working, talking quietly but Taekwoon is done, spying the piano and stepping over to it. His heels click on the floors and he hears Hongbin pause mid-sentence, knowing his eyes are on him. Taekwoon’s fingers glide across the keys and soon Sanghyuk is next to him, kissing his cheek when Taekwoon asks him to, trying to distract him by kissing down his neck, down to the tattoos that he reach. Taekwoon is trying to keep his shoulders from scrunching up because he’s shivering and trying to shift away, his fingers still playing the keys, a melody he remembers from his younger years.

“Stop,” he whines when Sanghyuk goes to tickle him, effectively making Taekwoon fuck up and play the wrong notes. Hongbin sits on top of the piano, more so lounging back on his arms and crossing his legs. He looks like a model as usual, stunning and pretty. Taekwoon leans into Sanghyuk, tucking himself into his side, pecking his cheek softly.

Hongbin rolls himself over, pushing off the piano to sit next to them. He’s more so in Taekwoon’s lap than anything else, kissing Sanghyuk in front of Taekwoon. When he kisses Taekwoon, all he can taste is raspberry lemonade, knowing exactly who it belongs too. He could get lost in both of them for hours, his focus only them and himself, the connection between all three of them. Taekwoon never knew love to be this way but Hongbin opened him to Sanghyuk, the _three_ of them together, and he's never been happier.

“I love you,” he says into Hongbin’s mouth, making him smile back, his hand tightening in Taekwoon’s hair protectively. Sanghyuk demands his attention and Hongbin lets him, his hand still tight in Taekwoon’s hair and he soothes it, threading his fingers through.

Sanghyuk whispers _I love you_ in return when Taekwoon gives him the same treatment, trying to peck him while grinning wide. Hongbin is smiling too, his eyes filled with wonder and Sanghyuk steals him away, letting Taekwoon admire the two of them together. They're all making out on Taekwoon’s favourite piano and at his and Hongbin’s _work_ but it’s after hours and they were bound to do it wherever they wore. This would have been a lot more risky if they were at Sanghyuk’s work but it’s perfect here, where they all met and were brought together.

When Taekwoon rests his forehead against Sanghyuk’s, Hongbin tucked into his chest as he draws patterns on Taekwoon’s clothed chest, his hands small but skilled, Taekwoon thinks there's no one he’d rather spend his time loving then these two, the ones who made his heart beat to a song he doesn't know but is willing to learn. He will give them everything, trust them with anything, because it is a song they all know, one that Hongbin gave to them and one that Sanghyuk made a tune to. Taekwoon only has to let it play him and the melody on his heart is plucked by two. He never wants it to be any different.

It’s a song only him, Hongbin and Sanghyuk know, a song for just the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the luckbin sequel of my chashik fic ! i hope it was ok skjdkjs


End file.
